The Crazy Drunken Butlers
by Elli-Dawn
Summary: Version two of my drunken butlers. The 'What would have happened if Elli and Julia didn't show up.' Now with Truth or dare. Claude as a chicken. They play musical chairs. Luke and Louis impersonate their princes and Jan goes completely naked. And Theo gets stripped of his clothes plus other crazy things they get up to.


The butlers from the various kingdoms were all gathered at Nobel Michael castle; they had just finished their annual butler meeting and were now chatting with one another. Zain suddenly stood up from his chair and looked around at all the butlers. "I'll go and get us something to drink. Anything in particular you all would like?"

All the butlers looked to be in thought until one spoke up. "Could we have some wine, please?" Everyone gasped as they focused their eyes on that particular butler. Jan noticed all eyes on him and laughed nervously. "I just felt like some wine, so..." Everyone was so used to being served all sorts of tea they never thought about asking for wine. They all thought about it and nodded their heads, agreeing with Jan. "Wine? Okay. I'll be back shortly with some of our finest quality wines." Zain left the room, the other butlers continued to talk amongst themselves until he came back.

Zain placed several different wine bottles out across the table along with wine glasses for the butlers. Everyone immediately took a glass and poured themselves a drink. Before long, all the wine bottles were empty, the butlers had indulged in the fine tasting wine maybe a bit to eagerly. Their faces had grown increasingly red, they just stared at one another, seemingly unable to do anything else. "

Whhhoooa!" Louis suddenly blurted out as the world around him was spinning. All the butlers slowly lost the ability to think and losing all self control as the wine overtook them. "Hehe... Hahaha!" Zain started laughing for no apparent reason which seemed to get on Jan's nerves as he suddenly stood up and hit the table with his hands. "Why are you laughing!? What's so funny!?" Jan shouted angrily scaring Luke who bolted from his chair and ran to a corner of the room.

"W-Whhhy..." He started to cry, "Why..Sniff...Are you soo scary..?" Jan looked at him and shook his head, "What a baby..." Claude then stood up and approached Jan. "Aww, you made him cry... Hehe..." Claude suddenly got closer to Jan and he glared at Claude. "You are cute, hehe..." Claude was now only inches away from Jan's face, he didn't know what was going on but he wasn't going to just back away. "Cute!? How dare you call me cute!?" Jan yelled and Luke could be heard sobbing even more from Jan's tone, while Zain burst out laughing; he thought Claude calling Jan cute was very amusing. "Whhhaaat!?" Jan yelled out disgusted from the fact Claude had just kissed him on the cheek unexpectedly. "Gross!" Jan furiously rubbed his cheek while giving Claude the death glare but Claude just giggled. "Haha!" Zain laughed as he pointed at Jan. "Your face, pffft! That was hilarious! Kiss him again Claude!" Claude laughed along with Zain while Jan scowled. "There will be no more kissing!" Jan exclaimed.

Louis then stood up. "Poor Luke! He's crying... All... Alone... In the corner..." Louis nearly started crying himself and ran over to Luke. "Ahhh!" Luke yelled, scaring Louis. "W-Whhat?" Louis started turning his head in all directions. "What is it? I don't...Sob... See anything..." Louis could barely keep himself together. "Y-You... Where did you come from?" Luke's lips quivered as he pointed at Louis. "Me..?" Louis pointed to himself and Luke nodded his head. "I came to see if you were alright." Luke calmed down as Louis comforted him but then Jan appeared behind Louis. "W-Whhat do you want..?" Luke stuttered as Jan looked at him. Louis immediately stood up and faced Jan. "You have scared poor Luke enough, leave him alone now!" Louis glared at Jan and he just laughed. "Haha, I'm sorry... I'll try to be less scary now." He said sarcastically and walked off. Louis looked back down at Luke and helped him stand up. "It's okay, don't let him get to you." Luke nodded his head as Louis smiled at him.

"Okay everyone! Let's all calm down now." Yu said as he stood up. He tried walking a few feet but immediately fell over. "Whoa!" He was dazed as he readjusted himself and tried to stand up again but found it nearly impossible to stay on his feet. "Ugggh..." Yu sat on the ground unable to move, all the other butlers even Luke and Louis couldn't contain their laughter as they watched Yu try again and again to walk but kept falling over his feet. Zain stood up to try help Yu but that was nearly impossible as he couldn't control his giggling, instead he stood infront of Yu in a fit of laughter. Yu looked up at Zain clearly not happy as he folded his arms and huffed. "It's not that funny..."

Alberto then spoke up. "Come on guys, I think we laughed at him enough now." Though he was still clearly trying to contain his own laughter. Alberto stood up to go help Yu but Claude got to him first. Claude offered his hand to Yu and he took it. "Thanks." Yu said as he held onto Claude for support. Yu then looked at Claude's face and didn't like the way he was looking at him. "Uh... Claude..?" Yu looked worried. "What?" Claude said as he inched closer to Yu's face. "W-Why are you looking at me like that?" Yu stuttered getting more freaked by the second. "Oh. No reason. I'm not sure why but I have this urge to kiss everyone. It's quite disturbing but I can't seem to stop." Claude said while grinning at Yu. Yu blinked a few times clearly disturbed by those words and the fact Claude is the one holding onto him. Claude brought his face closer to Yu's and he immediately shrieked and pushed Claude away from him and fell backwards but Alberto caught hold of him before he hit the floor.

Realizing Alberto had caught him, Yu let out a sigh of relief but that was short lived as Alberto picked him up and placed him atop of the table. "What? Why..." Alberto cut Yu off. "Just stay there. You can't stand anyways." Yu looked perplexed. "But... A table? Why would you put me on a table?" Yu was confused, he couldn't understand what Alberto was thinking. "A table is just as good as a bed. Lay there!" Alberto said as he made Yu lay on the table. Yu looked completely embarrassed he was being made to lay on a table but knew he couldn't do anything else as he would fall over if he got up. Yu sighed and just layed there facing away from the rest of the butlers. Yu inwardly hoped Claude would not try to approach him at all because he knew there would be no escape.

Zain chuckled from the fact Alberto had put Yu on the table, normally he would never allow such a thing but as he was so drunk he didn't care. Alberto then walked into the middle of the room and started moving oddly. "...Is he trying to dance..? Louis said unable to take his eyes off of Alberto. "I think so..." Luke said as he watched from the distance next to Louis both looked on keenly.

"Pfft! Those are dance moves! Haha." Jan laughed and walked up to Alberto. "I'll show you how to dance." Jan said and started pulling off some moves of his own. "No way! I'm the much better dancer!" Alberto said. Then suddenly Claude approached them causing both butlers to jump back a little as they didn't know what Claude was going to try. "Come on, I'm not that scary!" Claude huffed and then started to dance along with them. Zain also approached the butlers with a huge grin. "Haha, you all dance so funny! This will be much better with music." Zain said and left the room and came back with a stero and put on some dance music. Then outta nowhere he grabbed a pair of sunglasses and put them on. "Now I'm ready to dance!" Zain said grinning. The butlers just looked at him and shrugged their shoulders and started dancing to the music.

Luke and Louis went to sit at the table next to Yu as he laid there. Yu turned his head to see the four butlers dancing and couldn't help but laugh along with Luke and Louis, it was like watching a comedy show.

"I'm the better dancer!" Jan shouted looking determined to show them up. "I'm clearly the better dancer!" Alberto glared at Jan. Jan still looking determined suddenly stopped dancing as he looked on in shock at Alberto. "Hey! What do you think you are doing!?" Jan looked horrified as he watched Alberto take all his clothes off down to his boxers. Alberto crossed his arms and rocked his head back and forth like he was trying to act cool. "I told you I'm better. There's no way you would do something like this! And its much easier to dance out of that suit." Alberto smirked knowing he was irritating Jan. "Are you kidding me!? Stripping to boxers doesn't prove anything! Why wou-" Jan suddenly stopped short as he saw the other butlers. "Alberto that's a wonderful idea!" Zain sounded delighted as he also stripped to his boxers. "...Whoa, hang on now! Don't just go taking off your clothes!" Jan was mortified as he looked between Alberto and Zain. "You're right Alberto, this is much more comfortable." Zain pulled a few dance moves. "Yeah, I can really move now!"

Yu was now sitting up on the table he couldn't take his eyes off the butlers as they started to strip. "Haha, I never would have imagined Alberto of all people would strip like that!" Yu chuckled. Louis and Luke nodded their heads in agreement they too couldn't believe it. "And he even got Zain to strip. If Theo or Prince Roberto saw this they might never let them live it down." Louis said. "Yeah." Luke agreed.

Claude looked at Zain and Alberto, not wanting to be left out he also took off his clothes. "Don't think I'm going to be left out here!" Claude was now down to his boxers like Alberto and Zain. Jan's mouth hanged open, he couldn't believe what was happening. "Why!? Why are you all taking your clothes off!?" Jan yelled out in shock. "Why are you so surprised? It's a lot more comfortable like this." Alberto said. "Here, I'll show you." Alberto moved towards Jan and tried to take his clothes off. "H-Heey!" Jan slapped Alberto's hand off his clothes and pushed him away.

"D-Don't you dare touch me, let alone undress me!" Jan was nearly in a full rage after nearly freaking out from Alberto trying to undress him. "Fine, you don't know what you are missing out on." Alberto shrugged his shoulders while Claude and Zain were giggling from the exchange. Zain then turned the music on the stero even louder. "Come on, Let's get dancing!" Zain said and then really started moving to the beat and the others followed suit.

Alberto suddenly stopped dancing as he appeared to have thought of something. "We have to do that!" Alberto said sounding a little hyper. The other three butlers looked completely confused as they stared at him. " Do what? What do we have to do..?" Jan raised an eyebrow as he asked. But Alberto seemed to still be lost in thought. "Alberto? Heeellloooo!" Claude looked at Alberto curiously as he waved a hand infront of his face. "Ohhh!" Alberto said as he came back to his senses. A big grin formed on Alberto's face as he looked at the three butlers. "We shall play musical chairs!" Alberto said enthusiastically. "Whooa, hold on now!" Jan shook his head, he didn't like this idea at all. "We are not going to play some kids game!" Zain placed a hand over his mouth, he could hardly contain his snickering, he thought it was hilarious how Jan was reacting and the fact Alberto wants to play musical chairs.

Claude looked amused, "Musical chairs? Count me in!" Claude was thrilled at the idea. "All right! Everyone has to play. There's will be no getting out of it." Alberto said with a grin. Louis and Luke approached the group after overhearing Alberto's idea for musical chairs. "Wait, why do we have to play...? Louis didn't look to fond of the idea. "Oh! Also you guys need to strip to play." Alberto looked at the three still dressed butlers. "No! I will not!" Jan huffed and refused. "I-I need to take my clothes off?" Luke asked looking incredibly uncomfortable. Alberto nodded his head, "Yes, there is no backing out. What I say goes!" Alberto said and glared at Jan. "Undress, now!" Alberto looked so forcefully at Jan that he caved. "F-Fine! Sheesh, you sure can look scary..." Jan immediately took his clothes off under Alberto's intense gaze. Alberto smiled victoriously.

Louis and Luke also immediately shed their clothes to avoid having Alberto give them the same glare as he gave Jan.

Louis then remembered Yu, he's still fully clothed sitting on the table. "Um, what about Yu?" Louis said as he pointed at Yu. "He won't be able to play." Everyone turned their attention to Yu which made him start to fidget uncomfortably under their gazes. "You're right." Alberto said, he started rubbing his chin as he thought of what to do. "I got it!" Alberto clapped his hands and gave Yu a huge grin. Yu gulped and froze, he freaked thinking about what Alberto had planned for him.

Alberto smiled brightly as he looked at all the butlers around him. "The winner gets to strip Yu." Yu looked completely taken aback from those words, he could feel himself start to shake from the horror of being stripped of his clothes, worse it's another butler who will be doing it. Yu wanted to escape but since he could hardly walk two feet he knew that was nearly impossible. "Why... Why are you going to do that to me!?" Yu was completely against the other idea but the others just laughed at him. "It's only fair. We all stripped after all." Jan smirked at Yu. Yu sighed, "Fine... I hope Claude doesn't win. ...Anything but him." Yu mumbled. They started setting the chairs up to play and Claude walked past Yu and winked at him causing Yu to shudder.

Zain put the stereo down on the table next to Yu. "You will be in control of the music for the game." Yu looked at the stero, he couldn't believe he would be the one helping them play just so they could strip him. "Fine..." Yu sighed. They all gathered around the chairs and Yu started the music. Six half-naked butlers were now dancing their way around the chairs eagerly awaiting for the music to stop.

The music suddenly stopped and all the butlers scrambled to get a chair. "Aww, no... I'm already out." Luke said as he hanged his head and walked away to sit at the table. "Dammit, Claude didn't get out..." Yu whispered to himself and put the music back on. Once again the butlers continued dancing around the chairs and Luke cheered them all on.

Eventually it was down to just Alberto and Claude which had Yu freaking out more by the second. "No, no... Claude can't win. Please win Alberto." Yu said to himself as he looked hopefully at Alberto. "Hah! I'm gonna be the winner!" Alberto sounded sure of himself. "No, I'm going to win! I will be the one to strip him!" Claude said to Alberto then looked over at Yu. Yu's lips quivered from Claude staring at him and he pressed pause on the stereo. The two butlers immediately made a mad dash for the chair but Claude got to it first and Alberto ended up on Claude's lap.

"Ooo, I didn't know you felt about me that way Alberto." Claude said softly as Alberto sat on his lap. "Wha? No, no, no!" Alberto shouted out in horror and immediately jumped off of Claude's lap. "Aww, you are no fun!" Claude crossed his arms and pouted. "Fun!? Just stay away from me!" Alberto shouted at Claude, he was still recovering fron the scare Claude just gave him.

Yu looked on in disbelief at the exchange between Claude and Alberto. He couldn't believe he was about to be stripped from that crazy guy. Yu couldn't take it for another second, he jumped off the table and landed on the floor; Yu attempted to crawl away.

Claude stood up from the chair and looked at the table and immediately noticed Yu was missing. "Hey, where did he go!?" Claude looked around and noticed Yu trying to get away. "Oh! There's no escape!" Claude ran over to Yu and jumped on him causing Yu to scream.

"Nooooo!" Yu screamed and tried to get Claude off him but he didn't budge. Claude inched his face closer to Yu's as he sat on top of him. "Sorry but you won't be getting away." Claude smiled wickedly. Claude signaled the other butlers to come with his hands and now all six butlers surround Yu. "Can you all hold him down while I strip him." Louis and Luke immediately held down his legs and Alberto and Jan held his arms while Zain stood behind Yu's head laughing at what's going on.

Claude stripped Yu of his clothes one piece at a time until he was down to his boxers. Yu looked like he nearly had tears in his eyes from the horror of it all. The butlers released their grip on him and Claude stood up leaving Yu in utter shock as he lay on the floor. "Aw, don't look like that now." Claude said as he smiled at Yu. Yu blinked a few times trying to process everything when he noticed Claude was once again inching towards him. "Whhaaat!?" Yu yelled out as Claude picked him up. "Put me down!" Yu demanded but Claude just chuckled. "I can't put you back down when you looked so distraught." Yu's whole body began to shake, he did not want to be in Claude's arms. "I-I'm okay! Just put me down!" But Claude just refused and carried him in his arms. "You sound like you are ready to cry, haha. That's adorable." Claude looked amused while Yu grew pale. "Here, I'll make you feel better." Claude said and kissed Yu on the cheek. All the butlers gasped as Claude kissed Yu while Zain just held his stomach from laughing too hard. "Eeek! Grooooosssss!" Yu screamed and rubbed his face. "Haha, wow. You scream like a girl!" Claude didn't expect Yu to scream like he did and nearly dropped Yu due to his laughing.

Claude then placed Yu back onto the table and walked off laughing. Yu was left in shock from everything that just happened, he looked like a statue as he sat on the table gazing off into the distance. "What... What on earth just happened to me..?" Yu mumbled. He tried to escape but in the end he got stripped and just ended up back on the table again. Yu laid down on the table and sighed as he streched out his arms while looking at the ceiling. "Why does everyone think I want to be on this table..."

As Yu lay on the table looking distressed Alberto suddenly had another idea. "Oh, Oh! We have to play that now!" Everyone focused their attention on Alberto wondering what he came up with this time. Yu immediately bolted up on the table in a panic, "No! No more games! I refuse to let you guys strip me completely for your own entertainment!" Yu glared at Alberto and he just laughed at him. "What are you talking about, I'm not going to come up with something just so we can see you completely naked but if you insi-" Alberto was cut off as Yu yelled at him. "No! I want no part of it." Yu huffed and crossed his arms looking very upset.

Luke and Louis couldn't help but giggle from seeing Yu pout. "Hehe, Claude's right he does look adorable." Louis smiled at Yu and Luke nodded his head in agreement. "It just makes you want to pinch his cheeks." Jan then spoke up. "So, what is this brilliant idea of yours, Alberto?" Alberto noticed all the butlers looking at him curiously, eagerly awaiting what he has to say. "It's time to play truth or dare!" Alberto said excitedly. All the butlers eyes widened from his idea. "Really, that's your idea?" Jan shook his head. "Ohh, that sounds like fun!" Luke said in a cheery voice and Louis agreed with him. Zain smiled brightly and looked happy to participate. "Oh, yes! Let's play!" Claude sounded way too eager to begin.

Alberto then grabbed Yu off the table and they all sat on the floor in a circle. "Okay, let's begin." Alberto said as he smiled to all the butlers. "Since it was my idea I'll choose the first person." Alberto looked around and turned to Zain. "Zain, you're up! Truth or dare?" Alberto asked. "Hmm..." Zain looked to be thinking, "Oh, okay, truth!" Zain said happily and Alberto looked shocked from his response. "No! You are suppose to pick dare! I know it's truth or dare but you are supposed to pick dare. It's more fun that way..." Alberto looked disappointed but Zain just thought it was highly amusing.

Alberto shook his head and sighed, "Whatever..." Alberto then thought of what to ask Zain. Though Alberto wanted to question Zain about the sunglasses he was wearing he decided to ask something else, "Zain, what are your thoughts on Theo?" Zain's smile dissappeared for a moment as he thought about it. "Hmm, he's a real brat. He never listens. He causes me nothing but grief but he can be a good kid too." Zain said and then smiled once more.

"Is he really that bad?" Louis asked curiously. "Well-" Zain tried to talk but Luke cut him off. "How do you handle him? He sounds as bad as Prince Keith." Zain tried to answer again but Jan interrupted. "If he is causing you so much trouble, I can put him in his place!" Jan stood up and threw some punches in the air, "I can teach him a thing or two." Jan was completely lost at that moment until Zain pulled his hand to make him sit back down. "Calm down, Jan. It's alright, I can handle him." Zain said with a grin and Jan shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so."

"Zain, it's your turn to pick the next person." Alberto said and Zain immediately thought on who to pick. "Claude, truth or dare?" Zain decided to pick Claude, he looked quite happy to have been picked. "Alright, dare!" Claude said excitedly. "Hmm, act like a chicken." Zain said with a huge grin, all the butlers could hardly contain themselves after hearing Zain's dare and looking at Claude's face. "W-Whhat did you say?" Claude seemed to be stunned from the dare. "Come on! Hurry up. Be a chicken." Zain was thoroughly enjoying himself from making Claude be a chicken. "Right... A chicken..." Claude sighed and stood up. He started waving his arms around. "Cluck, cluck!" Claude's face was completely red; he couldn't believe he was doing something so ridiculous. All the butlers cheered at Claude's impersonation of a chicken. "Yay! You make a good chicken!" Luke said with a grin. "Yeah! Though I think you'd make a good chicken, Luke." Louis said as he looked at Luke's hair. "Huh? What do you mean?" Luke looked perplexed. "Everytime I look at your hair, it screams, Chicken!" Louis started to laugh from his own words and Luke touched his hair not quite understanding what Louis meant.

Claude finally stopped flapping his arms around and sat back on his spot, his face was red as a tomato. "There! Hope you are all happy..." Claude said shyly and all the butlers nodded their heads vigorously. "We loved it!" Everyone said in unison.

"It's my turn to pick now right?" Alberto nodded his head and so Claude immediately picked the next person. "Jan, what do you pick, truth or dare?" Jan thought about it for a moment but knew he just had to pick dare. "Dare, of course." Jan looked proud that he picked dare. "Really, you sure?" Claude questioned Jan with an amused grin and Jan immediately nodded his head. "Yes, now give me something." Jan awaited for Claude's dare. "Well, okay then. I dare you to strip completely." Jan's eyes immediately went wide as they could go and his mouth hung open. "What the heck!? What kinda ridiculous dare is that!?" Jan looked like he was panicking, he never expected Claude would give him that sort of dare. "You asked for it, now you have to do it. No backing out." Claude smiled at him mischievously.

Zain and Alberto looked very amused by Claude's dare while Luke and Louis looked very unsure about what Jan was asked to do. Jan reluctantly stood up and glared at Claude. 'If looks could kill, Claude would have died under Jan's instense glare.' Jan then stripped himself of his last article of clothing and Claude, Zain and Alberto cheered while Luke and Louis gasped feeling very uncomfortable. Yu was still to distraught from earlier to pay attention to anything. Jan immediately sat back down and crossed his legs. Jan looked very angry and embarrassed at the same time as his face was completely flushed. "I-I did it... Now don't stare!" Jan said as he glared at all of the butlers, they all pretended not to look.

"Stop, looking!" Jan huffed and then picked the next victim. "Louis, your up. Truth or dare?" Louis was a little worried from the fact he was picked after what happened to Jan and Claude and Alberto doesn't want them picking truth. "Dare..." Louis squeaked, he nervously awaited Jan's dare. "Haha, don't look so scared. I'll be easy on you." Jan chuckled at how scared Louis looked. "I dare you to act like Prince Edward." Louis looked relieved at his dare. "Okay." Louis said as he stood up and bowed. Louis put on his biggest smile and began to gesture with his hands, "It's such a magnificent evening. The moonfairy has come out to play and yet here we all are playing around indoors. The stars are putting on a show for us but instead we ignore them and streak in the castle." Louis said and bowed once more before sitting down. His performance left everyone speechless. Claude whispered into Alberto's ear, "Hey, is that really how he acts?" Alberto shrugged his shoulders. "I... I really don't know." Louis smiled at everyone while they tried to process his words.

Alberto suddenly spoke up, "Louis, pick the next person." Louis nodded his head and quickly picked. "Luke!" Louis smiled at Luke. "Your turn! Truth or dare?" Luke thought about and he trusted Louis wouldn't be too harsh on him. "Dare." Luke said and Louis smiled. "Okay, then your dare is to act like Prince Keith." Louis said and Luke nodded his head and stood up. "This shouldn't be too hard." Luke said and immediately puffed up his chest and stood tall like he was boasting. "What do you all think you are doing!? All of you should really give me the praise I deserve! What do you think this is, a free show!?" Luke shouted as he pointed at his half-naked body. "I demand praise and I demand it now!" Luke yelled. "How's that?" Luke smiled and sat back down.

All the butlers were blown away by his performance. "Wow, it just felt like Keith was in the room." Jan said in shock and all the butlers agreed with him. "Wow, Luke. I didn't know you could act like him so well. You were amazing!" Louis was thoroughly impressed by Luke's performance and Luke looked proud of himself.

Luke then turned to Alberto, "Since it's my turn to pick. Alberto, truth or dare?" Alberto immediately responded. "Dare, always dare." Alberto said. Luke looked to be thinking of what to get him to do. "Oh!" Luke seemed to have thought of something as he grinned wildly at Alberto. "Why don't you go strip Theo!" Everyone gave Luke strange looks, they couldn't believe that was his dare. "Seriously!? That's your dare!?" Alberto looked puzzled and Luke shyly nodded his head. "Y-Yes... I thought it would be hilarious to strip him like we are..." Luke suddenly paused and looked at Jan. "Uh,, well most of us are." Jan noticed Luke looking and immediately glared at him causing Luke to look away.

"Alright, I'll do it." Alberto started to say and everyone looked at him eagerly. "On one condition." Everyone suddenly looked confused. "You all join me and we strip him together." Zain and Claude loved the idea and immediately nodded their heads while Jan on the other hand blushed beet red at the thought of running through the halls stark naked. Louis and Luke agreed to follow Alberto since it was Luke's idea. "Wait, what about Yu?" Louis asked as he looked at Yu. Yu immediately jumped at hearing his name said, he was hoping everyone would just forgot about him. "Not a problem!" Claude said and picked Yu up in his arms which caused Yu to start freaking out all over again. "I'll just carry him in my arms. Now let's find Theo!" Everyone immediately got to their feet besides Jan, he very hesitantly stood up and they made their way into the halls in search of Theo.

'Five half-naked and one fully naked crazy butlers' were now running around the halls of Noble Michael castle in search of their next victim, 'Theo.'

They looked around for a bit until they finally saw Theo a little way down the hall minding his own business. "There he is!" Claude exclaimed excitedly. "I see him!" Alberto said. "Charge!" Zain yelled out looking incredibly happy about what's about to happen. Theo heard their voices and turned around. His eyes immediately widened as he saw the six crazed butlers making a mad dash for him down the hall. "Wha... Why are they naked!?" Theo looked at all the butlers and was deeply disturbed by Jans appearance. "Ahhhh!" Theo yelled but before he had a chance to react the butlers had pounced on him knocking him to the ground.

"Whhooa!" Theo cried out as several of the butlers had jumped on him. Claude remained standing as he held onto Yu. "What is wrong with you guys!? Why are you guys... Naked...? Theo was very disturbed he was surrounded by naked butlers and that one was sitting on top of him. Alberto grinned mischievously, "It's my dare." Theo looked confused, he couldn't understand why they'd be naked let alone daring each other. "Dare...? What dare?" Theo looked scared at what the dare might be from the way everyone was looking at him. "Zain! Why are you part of this!?" Theo shouted to Zain and he just laughed at him. "Calm down, it will be over shortly." Theo took no comfort from Zains words as his whole body shuddered. "Now just stay still while I strip you." Alberto said and grabbed onto Theo's clothes. "What! Go away! Don't touch me!" Theo struggled against Alberto but he was no match as Alberto sat onto of him and the other butlers including Zain held him down. "Zain... I can't believe you... You are a cruel man!" Zain just giggled at Theo as Alberto started undressing him.

Theo was now stripped to his boxers like the rest, "Why..." Theo looked very distressed from the fact the other butlers just forcefully undressed him. Alberto got off him and stood up. "Okay, mission accomplished!" Alberto said triumphantly and Theo looked ready to cry from how they were treating him. "C-Can I go now..?" Theo asked nervously and the other butlers thought about it but decided to have some more fun with him. "I'm sorry, Theo. But we will be taking you with us." Zain said and then picked up Theo under his arm. "Hey! Put me down! I don't want to go with you!" Theo shouted as he kicked his legs and hit Zain with his arms but Zain didn't flinch a bit as he continued to carry Theo back to the room they previously left.

They all ambled back into the room and Claude immediately set Yu back down on the table. Yu sighed in relief to finally be out of his arms but to be back on the table wasn't something he was to happy about. Zain then sat Theo down on a chair. Theo noticed the empty wine bottles straight away and he freaked out even more. "No... They are drunk!" Theo really wanted to get out of there now. "I'm surrounded by seven drunk butlers... What a nightmare!" Theo's whole body shook as he felt everyones gaze on him. "What are you all going to do with me..?" Theo looked scared out of his wits. And everyone just snickerd. "Not much." Alberto said and suddenly took his last article of clothing off and was now as naked as Jan. Theo nearly shrieked from Alberto's action but instead he couldn't even speak as he was too in shock. "Come on, everyone!" Alberto encouraged everyone to follow suit and Zain and Claude immediately stripped as well. A little bit of convincing and Louis and Luke followed along. Yu pretended to be sleeping on the table so they left him alone. Much to his horror, Theo was now surrounded by six completely naked butlers. "Why are you doing this to me!" Theo felt himself slowly dying inside. "Zain... I... How am I ever going to look at you the same after this..." Theo tried not to look but they had him surrounded so it was hard for him not to stare at everyones bodies.

Zain suddenly picked Theo up causing him to scream. "Don't! I don't want to be anywhere near you!" Theo yelled out and Zain placed him in the middle of the room and all the butlers surrounded him. "Now what..? Theo's body shook as he awaited for what they would do. Zain grabbed his stereo and turned the music on and all the butlers began to dance around Theo. "Oh my goodness..." Theo fell to the floor. "This is going to haunt me for the rest of my life..." Theo sat on the floor sulking as all the naked butlers just continued to dance around him.

"This is actually fun!" Louis said happily. "Haha, I didn't know dancing naked could feel so good." Luke said with a smile. "Hmmph, it's alright I guess." Jan said with a slight smile. "Yeah! Dance guys, dance!" Claude shouted and started to pull off all sort of crazy moves and the other butlers copied while Theo sat on the floor rocking back and forth just wanting to escape. "Someone, please save me..." He muttered over and over.

Eventually, some time passed and it had gotten very late and all the butlers slowly drifted off to sleep. Yu fell asleep on the table while all the other butlers fell asleep surrounding Theo. Theo slept soundly among them but when they all wake up they are sure to be in a shock to see what state they are all in.

Early morning the door slowly opened to the room and Lord Michael peeked in as he was wondering what had happened to Zain and Theo. Immediately spotting all the naked butlers surrounding the half-naked Theo, Lord Michael's eyes widened before he started laughing. He looked highly amused from what he saw. He then noticed Yu on the table surrounded by the empty wine bottles. Lord Michael then worked out exactly what had happened. He knew if the princes ever found out about this it would be something none of the butlers would ever live down. Immediately after Lord Michael left Theo woke up and raced out of the room all the way to his room locking himself in. Theo for one would be horrified from the days events for some time to come. Zain was confused for awhile as to why Theo acts so akwardly around him and had been giving him weird looks. Theo later tries his best to make sure none of the butlers ever go near another wine bottle at their annual butler meetings again.


End file.
